The tale of Poudretteite
by HypnoDrama
Summary: Poudretteite is a rare homeworld gem which has been sent to fight on the war for the gem colony on earth, she, her pearl and her best friend Nephrite are ambushed on landing, which ends up getting Nephrite cracked, now she has to find a way to heal her as well as fight the crystal gems in the war. (this story is written from the perspective of homeworld/Poudretteite)


Poudretteite: Log date 4 01 1 - I, the great poudretteite, am on a mission to stop the rebellion on the gem colony known as hurth

Pearl: Earth

Poudretteite: Earth yes, thank you pearl, everything is going smoothly

Pearl: if by smoothly you mean that the rebellion has shattered pink diamond then yes everything is goi-

Poudretteite: What did I tell you about interrupting me on my log dates pearl?

Pearl: I don't care

Poudretteite: look pearl, this is a very important moment for me... Homeworld only sends the rarer gems like me when they're really desperate and this is my chance to show them poudretteites can also be warriors!

Pearl: yeah ok, but why did they send me?

Poudretteite: I'm a rare gem, I have my perks and I'm not giving up on them (looks to the side) hey Nephrite!

Nephrite: hm?

Poudretteite: When are we landing again?

Nephrite: I'm just trying to settle th-

A hand suddenly breaks through the window and grabs Nephrite

Poudretteite: Nephrite!

Poudretteite runs to the outside of the ship where she sees the crystal gems' Pearl holding Nephrite above herself, she then throws her to the ground and stabs Nephrite in the stomach with her spear, poofing Her

Poudretteite: NOOOO!

A giant bismuth then jumps in front of Poudretteite

Poudretteite: hey...

The bismuth proceeds to punch poudretteite which also poofs her

The battle continues around them soon it was night time and Poudretteite reforms, she then sees the war is still going around her, she runs in the direction of Nephrite, where she finds the gemstone with a giant crack in the middle of it

Poudretteite: oh Nephrite... (She creates a bubble around Nephrite's gemstone) I'll protect you... EY PEARL!

Pearl: (gets out of a trapdoor inside the ship) yeah?

Poudretteite: come here!

Pearl walks over to Poudretteite and sees Nephrite's gemstone with a giant crack, she grabs the bubble

Pearl: do you want me to put it inside of my pocket dimension?

Poudretteite: yeah, for now... don't worry nephrite, I'll find a way to heal you... Somehow...

Pearl: (stuttering) Poudretteite... there are crystal gems coming this way! we gotta run

Poudretteite: Run? I won't run...

Poudretteite summons her weapon, a morning star, and starts fighting the some of the rebels, first she poofs a tall and bulky amethyst, then seeing there were more gems coming their way, she bubbled the poofed amethyst and started running with her pearl

Poudretteite: Put THIS in your pocket dimension as well ok? now let's go!

the two of them were running away from the crystal gems, eventually, the crystal gems stop running

Poudretteite: Haha! so long sucke-

before she could finish her phrase she and her pearl fell off a canyon and then they hid inside of a cave

Pearl: what is this place? it looks like a kindergarten, but it's so...

Poudretteite: Asymmetrical?

Pearl: yeah...

Poudretteite: hmm... red sandstone? I think we're in the beta kindergarten...

Pearl: oh...

Poudretteite: we should go and try to find any sort of leader that could be around this kindergarten, I mean, afterall, we DID POOF AN AMETHYST! are you proud of me Pearl?

Pearl: No?

Poudretteite: I don't care really, now let's go!

the two of them started walking around the kindergarten, they then spot a ruby exiting the wall

Poudretteite: Oh wow, is it really like that? how gems exit their holes?

they then spot another gem rushing to the ruby

Unknown grey gem: Oh come on, another ruby? alright, come with me

Ruby: Yes ma'am

Poudretteite: Wait please!

Unknown grey gem: What is it? can't you see I'm a little bu- Oh God, it's a poudretteite! I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude

Poudretteite: what? why are you bowing down?

Unknown grey gem: You're a poudretteite, you're a rare high ranked gem, and I'm just a hematite, barely as important as peridots

Poudretteite: oh so you're like a peridot? does that mean you're a kindergartener?

Hematite: Yes, pretty much, why?

Poudrettite: well I'd like help to reach someone of higher authority, you see, I captured this Amethyst from the crystal gems and I need to deliver her to someone who can interrogate her

Hematite: um, yes sure, follow me

Ruby: Do I still have to go?

Hematite: yes

The four of them walk for plenty of time until they reach a big metal door

Hematite: High hierarchy gems first

Poudretteite: why thank you

Hematite: yeah, I can't guide you any further by the way, I have to deliver this ruby to a squad, I'll come back later

Poudretteite: Ok! see you later

Poudretteite and her pearl start walking forwards, until a Red Jasper guard stops them, this Red Jasper has a big white diamond on her chest

Red Jasper: Stop right the- (looks at the yellow diamonds on Poudretteite's and Pearl's clothing) Oh, followers of yellow diamond huh? you can come in, though don't enter in the door to the right, that's only for the white diamond's followers

Poudretteite: sure thing

They keep walking until they see another big door, above it it was written "Interrogation room"

Poudretteite: this is it, hope there's some other gems in there

They both enter and see over 40 different gems inside, most of them types of quartz, she saw two jaspers screaming into a mirror and a blue quartz punching a thiner than usual topaz.

Unknown green gem: A poudretteite? that's interesting? what do you need?

Poudretteite: Well, we've captured an amethyst from the crystal gems and I brought her here for you guys to interrogate her

Unknown green gem: sure, give me her gemstone

Poudrettite: Your name is? (while giving the amethyst's gemstone)

Unknown green gem: Cat's Eye

Poudretteite: alright cat's eye, I'll be leaving, goodbye

Cat's Eye: Yes, sure, goodbye, oh yeah! white diamond warned us we shouldn't stray too far from a leader, apparently they're preparing a weapon to end the crystal gems and we will need to leave as soon as they're finished, hey, HEY, are you hearing me?!

Poudretteite: (walking away) Yeah sure, weapon, crystal gems, destroy, got that... goodbye

The two of them exited the gem base back into the kindergarten, Pearl seemed destressed because SHE payed attention to what Cat's eye said and was worried about what such a weapon could be...

(to be continued on chapter 2)


End file.
